Rescued
by Lord Dingsda
Summary: Authorisierte Übersetzung von PiERs Rescued Harry wird als er fünf ist von Minerva McGonagall gerettet...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört JKR. Diese Fiction gehört PiER. Mir gehört gar **nichts. **Ich übersetzte lediglich das Original von PiER vom Englischen ins Deutsche.

**Kapitel 1**

Die Tür von Mrs. Figgs Haus, barst auf und hinein schritt eine zornige, dunkelhaarige Hexe, die einen bewusstlosen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen in den Armen hielt. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden eilte sie, so sanft wie möglich, die Treppe hinauf. In Mrs. Figgs Gästezimmer legte sie das Kind auf das Bett. Bevor sie die Treppe wieder nach unten hastete strich sie ihm das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsste die weiß hervorstehende Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn. Ohne die erstaunte Mrs. Figg zu beachten, griff sie in einen Topf auf dem Kaminsims, warf eine Handvoll von dem Puder in das knisternde Feuer und bellte:

„Poppy Pomfrey!"

Sie drehte sich wieder um und gesellte sich rasch wieder zu dem bewusstlosen Kind. Sekunden später war ein Keuchen von der Türschwelle zu hören und eine freundlich aussehende Hexe mit Locken eilte zu ihr.

„Ist das?"

„Ja, ist er."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe nur gesehen, wie er zu Boden fiel und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen ist, was ihn dann bewusstlos werden ließ.

Tränen stiegen in die Augen beider Hexen und während sich Poppy über eine Tasche mit verschiedenen Zaubertränken beugte, erklang eine donnernde Stimme von unten.

„MINERVA MCGONAGALL!"

„Ich nehme an, dass Albus nichts davon weiß."

„Ich glaube er hat es grade herausgefunden."

„Nun, du solltest ihn unten abfangen. Er hier oben, in solch einer Verfassung wird das Kind nur aufregen."

Minerva McGonagall ging langsam, aber zuversichtlich die Treppe hinunter, um einer dröhnenden Stimme entgegen zu treten. Mrs. Figg wütend anstarrend, konnte sie nicht anders, als zu bemerken, wie sie sich immer mehr anspannte, je mehr sie sich dem Wohnzimmer näherte.

„MINERVA! ICH WEIß DASS DU HIER BIST!"

Sie öffnete die Tür und antwortete sarkastisch

„Da ist aber einer von den ganz Aufmerksamen."

„Minerva, was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor. Sag mir bitte nicht, dass das was Mrs. Figg mir erzählt hat, wahr ist.

Um ihre Fassung ringend antwortete sie so ruhig wie möglich:

„Das hängt davon ab, was Arabella dir gesagt hat."

„Dass Harry Potter bewusstlos im ersten Stock liegt und dass _du _ihn hierher gebracht hast."

„Dann hat sie dir wohl die Wahrheit erzählt."

„Wärst du so freundlich dich etwas genauer auszudrücken?"

„Was musst du noch wissen?"

„Wieso, um Gotteswillen, bist du überhaupt hier? Du hast mir erzählt, dass du deine Cousine besuchst!"

„Und das ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe nur dich nur nicht darüber informiert, dass Arabella Figg meine Cousine ist.

Albus Augen weiteten sich und sein Ärger schien zu wachsen.

„Du sagst also, dass die Cousine die du, jeden Sonntag seit vier Jahren besucht hast, Arabella Figg ist? Was noch? Ist es nur Zufall, dass sie gleich nebenan von Harry Potter lebt?"

„Albus, ich habe dich nie angelogen und ich habe auch nicht vor, jetzt damit anzufangen. So, um deine Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten: Ja, seit vier Jahren habe ich jeden Sonntag meine Cousine Arabella besucht so dass ein Auge auf den jungen Harry halten konnte."

„Minerva, ich habe dir gesagt, dich von ihm fernzuhalten. Solange er dort ist, ist er versteckt und magische Kräfte schützen ihn vor schwarzer Magie. Du hast all das aufs Spiel gesetzt, indem du ihn hierher gebracht hast. Du hast ihn in Gefahr gebracht."

Das war der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, ihre Lippen wurden ganz schmal und sie schnappte:

„Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu beschuldigen, vorsätzlich das Leben Harry Potters in Gefahr zu bringen? Gerade du solltest wissen, wie viel er mir bedeutet, ich liebe ihn wie mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut. Ich habe mich jetzt schon für Jahre rausgehalten und zugesehen wie er aufgewachsen ist. Ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie seine eigene Familie, ja seine _eigene_ Familie, Lilys Familie, ihn psychisch misshandelt und ihn nicht besser als einen Hund behandelt hat. Sie haben ihm keine Liebe oder Zuneigung geschenkt! Die einzigen Male, in denen ich ihn je habe lächeln sehen, war in den wenigen Gelegenheiten, in denen er alleine im Garten gelassen wurde und ich mich zu ihm geschlichen hab, sodass er mit mir in meiner Animagusform spielen konnte! Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, tatenlos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie ihn zerstört haben, Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-lebt! Aber heute sind sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. Dieser fette Flegel von Mann, hat klein Harry geschlagen, sodass er durch den Raum geflogen ist! Da konnte ich nicht einfach nur zusehen! Die magischen Banne schützen ihn vielleicht vor dem Bösen, aber wer beschützt ihn vor seiner eigenen Familie? Antworte mir Albus Dumbledore, der _größte_ Zauberer unserer Zeit!"

Bei der Betonung des Wortes „größte" zuckte er zusammen.

„Auch unter diesen Umständen hättest du nicht eingreifen sollen, du hättest zuerst zu mir kommen sollen."

„Was? Und sie Harry zu Brei schlagen lassen? Er ist fünf Jahre alt Albus! FÜNF! Niemand verdient es so behandelt zu werden! Ich konnte keine Minute verschwenden. Ich musste ihn da raus holen! Und denke gar nicht erst daran, dass ich dich, ihn dorthin zurück schicken lasse!"

„Minerva glaub mir, er ist dort am Sichersten. Lilys Zauber ist…"

Minerva schnitt ihm das Wort ab, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte.

„Lilys Zauber ist nutzlos, wenn seine eigene Familie ihn misshandelt! Ihr Zauber wirkt durch Liebe und die geben ihm eindeutig _keine_ Liebe Albus! Nicht einmal in vier Jahren haben sie auch nur eine Unze Zuneigung ihm gegenüber gezeigt!"

„Beruhige dich Minerva, beruhige dich. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht überreagierst? Bist du dir sicher, zu hundert Prozent sicher, das sein Onkel ihn geschlagen hat?"

„Albus, ein kleiner Junge liegt oben, bewusstlos und mit einem blaugeschlagenen Gesicht. Wie in Merlins Namen erklärst du dir das?"

Minerva ergriff Albus' Hand und führte ihn die Treppe hinauf.

Poppy war über den immer noch bewusstlosen Harry gebeugt und Arabella schritt im Zimmer auf und ab. Beide sahen auf, als Minerva und Albus eintraten.

„Wie geht es ihm Poppy?"

„Mit der richtigen Pflege wird es ihm wieder gut gehen. Er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung erlitten und ich habe den schlimmen blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange geheilt. Nach genauerer Untersuchung habe ich weitere Quetschungen an seinen Handgelenken entdeckt, sie stammen wahrscheinlich davon, dass er durch die Gegend gezerrt wurde. Außerdem ist er unterernährt und ziemlich schwach. Essen und Erholung ist die beste Behandlung dafür."

„Und das wird sicherlich nicht bekommen, sollte er zu den Dursleys zurückkehren!"

Alle drei Frauen drehten sich zu Albus um. Sie konnten Tränen in seinen Augen sehen und das Funkeln war durch ein loderndes Feuer ersetzt worden, ein Feuer voll Wut und Zorn.

„Minerva, ich muss mich entschuldigen, du hast das richtige getan. Ich hoffe nur, dass das jetzt das _erste_ Mal passiert ist. Wie können sie es wagen! Er wird nie wieder dorthin zurückgehen. FÜR IMMER! Ich bereue es nur, dass ihn dahin gebracht habe. Mein einziger Gedanke war, ihn vor den Klauen der Bösen Seite zu beschützen. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass das Böse seine eigene Familie ist!"

Er schritt zu Harry, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte:

„Bitte vergib mir, wenn ich geahnt hätte…"

Mit einem leisen Plop war er verschwunden.

„Wo glaubst du, ist er hin?" Fragte Arabella leise.

„Ligusterweg Nummer 4." Zischte Minerva durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

Habt ihr seine Augen gesehen? Jetzt weiß ich, warum er der einzige ist, vor dem Du-weißt-schon-wer Angst hatte. Die armen Dursleys.

Minerva sah auf und warf Poppy einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Sie verdienen, was auch immer ihnen passieren sollte! Sie sind selber Schuld, ich wünschte, dass ich jetzt da wäre. Ich würde sie bis ans Ende der Welt hexen!"

Bevor irgendjemand noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, begann der kleine Junge sich zu regen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und versuchte seine Umgebung zu erfassen. Minerva eilte an seine Seite und beruhigte ihn

„Ruhig Harry. Alles ist in Ordnung, niemand hier wird dich verletzten, du bist jetzt sicher Harry."

Bei ihrer sanften Berührung erschauderte er, riss nach der Decke und rollte sich in einer Ecke in einen Ball zusammen. Er saß dort wie versteinert, unwissend was seine Umgebung und wer seine Begleitung war.

„Es ist in Ordnung Harry, erinnerst du dich an mich Harry? Ich bin Mrs. Figg. Ein paar mal hab ich auf dich aufgepasst. Ich bin die verrückte, alte Frau mit all den Katzen."

Zitternd sah er auf und erkannte sie. Er lächelte leicht, erleichtert darüber, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Genau Harry mein Lieber, du erinnerst dich. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, du bist jetzt sicher; keiner wird dich schlagen."

Immer noch zu einem Ball zusammengerollt, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und Harry begann zu weinen. Minerva, die ihm am nächsten war, zog ihn schnell in eine Umarmung. Seinen Rücken streichelnd, flüsterte sie ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr. Während er vorsichtig hin- und zurückgewiegt wurde, vergrub er sein Gesicht in Minervas Schulter und heulte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Es brach den drei Frauen das Herz, einen Fünfjährigen so am Ende zu sehen. Allen fehlten die Worte, unsicher was jetzt zu tun war. Glücklicherweise war Harry in Minervas Armen weggedöst, und als Minerva ihn zurück unter die Bettdecke steckte hörten sie eine Plop von unten, was die Rückkehr von Albus ankündigte.

------

_Review? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter gehört JKR. Diese Fiction gehört PiER. Mir gehört gar **nichts. **Ich übersetzte lediglich das Original von PiER vom Englischen ins Deutsche.

Vielen Dank fürs reviewen an: _Ina Bauer_, _Hermine Potter _und _Schattentaenzerin_!!!!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Während Arabella Wasser aufsetzte, wurde Albus von den zwei Hexen umringt.

„Nun? Was ist passiert?"

Erschöpft ließ sich Albus in einen Sessel nahe dem Feuer sinken.

„Lasst es uns so sagen, dass sie es nie wieder wagen werden nur ein schlechtes Wort über Harry zu äußern."

Die Hexen tauschten Blicke miteinander aus. Beide wollten mehr wissen, wussten aber, dass sie den Schulleiter nicht weiter drängen sollten. Noch immer war seine Wut zu spüren.

„Sollten sie es je wagen, auch nur in seine Richtung zu gucken, dann…"

„Das ist alles geregelt Minerva. Ich habe mich darum gekümmert."

Die Ankunft des Tees, beendete die Diskussion und Arabella sprach die Frage aus, deren Antwort jeder andere unbedingt wissen wollte.

„Was wird jetzt mit klein Harry passieren?"

Drei Augenpaare starrten Albus an. Er seufzte und antwortete ehrlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber jede Zaubererfamilie in der ganzen Welt würde dankbar den Jungen-der-lebte aufziehen."

„Ja Poppy, aber wir müssen in erster Linie Harrys Wohlergehen berücksichtigen. Wie Minerva mir so treffend erklärt hat; er ist fünf. Er weiß wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal davon, dass er berühmt für etwas ist, an das er sich, wie ich vermute, nicht einmal erinnern kann."

„Er muss von Menschen, die ihn lieben und sch um ihn kümmern, umgeben sein. Er muss unter seiner eigenen Art sein, Albus. Wir können ihn nicht bei Muggeln in Pflege geben. Ich werde das nicht zulassen!"

„Minerva, ich würde ihn nie zu einer Familie schicken, die ihn nicht liebt. Diesen Fehler werde ich nie wieder machen. Wir wissen alle, was mit Zauberern geschehen kann, die ungeliebt aufwachsen…"

Alle vier nickten, _Tom Riddle._

„… du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass er bei anderen Zauberern sein muss. Muggle haben nicht die Macht ihn so zu beschützen, wie wir es können. In Wirklichkeit gibt es nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer, die dazu mächtig genug sind.

„Wer wird auf ihn aufpassen Albus?" Fragte Poppy, in der Erwartung, dass Dumbledore antwortete. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung, war es aber Minerva, die dies tat.

„Ich"

Alle Augen waren in Unglauben auf Minerva gerichtet.

„Minerva…"

Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich liebe ihn Albus. Ich liebe ihn wie mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut! Ich habe meinen Entschluss getroffen und bin nicht mehr offen für Diskussionen. Ich kann mich immer noch ein sein unschuldiges Gesicht erinnern, als wir ihn vor all den Jahren auf der Türschwelle von Nummer 4, Ligusterweg, zurückgelassen haben. Seine großen grünen, bittenden Augen, wie sie aus dem Bündel Decken heraus lugen, haben mich jetzt seit vier Jahren verfolgt. Jetzt habe ich die Chance alles bei ihm wieder gut zu machen und ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern!"

„Minerva…"

Diesmal fiel Arabella ihm ins Wort.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, Albus, dass sich nur eine mächtige Hexe um ihn kümmern kann. Minerva ist die mächtigste Hexe, die ich kenne!"

„Arabella hat Recht. Wenn er in Hogwarts bleibt, wäre er von mächtigen Hexen und Zauberern umgeben sein, dich eingeschlossen! Und zitiere ich dich nicht, wenn ich sage, dass Hogwarts einer der sichersten Plätze der Welt ist?" Fügte Poppy an.

„Nein! So sehr ich auch möchte, kann ich es nicht erlauben. Her mag vielleicht von mächtigen Hexen und Zauberern umgeben sein, aber auch von hilflosen und unschuldigen Schülern!"

Poppy fuhr fort.

„Albus, denk darüber nach, er wird sowieso bald dort sein."

Poppys Worte ließen Albus grübeln und seine Möglichkeiten abschätzen.

_Ich weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Er wird so oder so in ein paar Jahren dort sein. Aber Minerva? Warum sollte sie sich um Harry kümmern wollen? Ist sie mit ihrem bisherigen Leben nicht zufrieden? Sicherlich ist Poppy der mütterlichere Typ… aber Minerva liebt Harry von ganzem Herzen._

Bei dem Gedanken spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Gefühl, dass er lange, lange nicht gehabt hatte. Eifersucht.

_Was ist los? Reiß dich zusammen alter Mann! Du kannst nicht ernsthaft auf einen Fünfjährigen eifersüchtig sein! Hör sofort damit auf! Denk an Harry! Du weißt, dass Poppy und Arabella Recht haben. Minerva und Hogwarts sind genau die Dinge, die Harry braucht! Wenn du es schon nicht für Harry tust, dann für deine eigenen, egoistischen Bedürfnisse, tu es um deine Minerva zu erfreuen, denk daran, wie froh sie darüber wäre._

„Minerva, bist du dir deiner Sache sicher?"

„Ich war mir noch niemals zuvor so sicher mit etwas. Ich verspreche, meine Pflichten in Hogwarts nicht zu vernachlässigen. So kann ich keinen Grund sehen, warum du etwas dagegen haben solltest, abgesehen davon natürlich, dass du mich als unfähigen Vormund sehen könntest."

„Minerva meine Liebe, ich glaube, du wirst eine wunderbare…"

Bevor er enden konnte, hatte sich Minerva in eine getigerte Katze verwandelt, und war unterwegs in den ersten Stock, Die anderen folgten ihr und hörten bald, was Minervas ausgeprägtes Gehör aufgeschnappt hatte. Einen heulenden Harry Potter.

Als Harry die vertraute grau getigerte Katze sah, hörte er unmittelbar mit dem Schreien auf, hob die Katze hoch und begann sie zu streicheln.

„Liebes Kätzchen, bitte verlass mich nicht."

Die andern drei Erwachsenen begriffen, dass jetzt kein passender Moment war, um zu stören und warteten draußen, die Ohren an die Tür gepresst.

Durch das Schnurren der Katze ermutigt, fuhr Harry fort.

„Ich habe Angst kleine Katze! Onkel Vernon… er…"

Harry konnte seine Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken und nicht noch so viel Schnurren konnte ihn trösten. Also sprang Minerva von seinem Schoß und verwandelte sich wieder zurück zu ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Harry nichts, seine Augen waren vom Weinen geschwollen und er trug seine Brille nicht.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken schlang Minerva ihre Arme um ihn.

„Es ist in Ordnung Harry, du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben. Shh, mein Lieber, es ist alles gut."

Die Arme um ihren Hals geschlungen, vergrub er seinen Kopf erneut in ihrer Schulter und weinte. Sein kleiner Körper zitterte vor Angst, Minerva tat ihr Bestes um ihn zu trösten. Sie wiegte ihn vor und zurück, streichelte seinen Rücken und sang ein Schlaflied. Langsam wurde er ruhiger und realisierte dann, dass er eine komplett Fremde umarmte. Gut, sie war eine nette, liebevolle und hübsche Fremde, aber trotzdem eine Fremde. Minerva fühlte, wie er sich verkrampfte, Harry griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und wich zurück. Wieder rollte er sich, in einer Ecke zur Kugel zusammen, behielt dieses Mal aber Minerva genau im Blick. Er starrte sie über seine Knie hinweg an.

„Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall. Ich bin Mrs. Figgs Cousine."

Harry beäugte sie skeptisch.

_Warum ist sie so nett? Was will sie? Ich wollte Onkel Vernon nicht ärgerlich machen. Ist sie hier um mich mitzunehmen? Oh nein, Onkel Vernon hat mich gewarnt, dass sie kommen und mich wegnehmen würden, wenn ich böse war. Er sagte, sie würden mich an einen schrecklichen Ort für schreckliche Kinder bringen._

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte Onkel Vernon nicht so zornig machen, ich verspreche es, ich tu es nie wieder. Bitte bring mich zurück. Es tut mir _wirklich, wirklich_ Leid!"

Minerva starrte ihn bloß an, komplett schockiert.

_Er möchte zurück? Warum um alles in der Welt möchte er zurück?_

„Ich bin kein böser Junge, echt nicht. Bitte, ich will nicht zu dem schrecklichen Ort für Schreckliche Jungen. Es tut mir Leid, tut es wirklich!"

_Schrecklicher Ort für schreckliche Jungen? Worüber redet er?_

Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor die Augen.

_Das ist irgendeine Lügengeschichte, die Dursley ihm eingetrichtert hat!_

„Harry es ist in Ordnung. Es gibt nichts, für was du dich in entschuldigen müsstest. Du bist ein wundervoller, unglaublich guter kleiner Junge. Onkel Vernon ist der, der sich schlecht benommen hat."

Harry Augen weiteten sich bei ihren Worten.

Du brauchst nicht mehr beunruhigt sein oder Angst haben, nie wieder musst du zurück zu deinem Onkel.

Verwirrt fragte er.

„Wo werde ich hingehen?"

_Hat Albus zugestimmt? Oh Merlin, ich hoffe, aber was, wenn nicht? Kümmert mich das? Seit wann brauche ich seine Billigung? – Seit er dein Professor in deinem sechsten Jahr wurde!_

Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und fuhr fort.

„Nun Harry, wie würdest du es finden mit mir zu kommen und bei mir zu leben?"

_Ich liebe dieses Kind, noch nicht einmal der _große_ Albus kann mich stoppen!_

„Ich kenne dich nicht, bist du hier, um mich an den schrecklichen Ort für schreckliche Jungen zu bringen?"

„Nein Harry, wie ich gesagt habe, du bist ein _guter_ Junge. Du verdienst ein glückliches Leben."

_Das hier bricht mir das Herz. Ich will ihn einfach nur in die Arme schließen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird._

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht hier bist, um mich an diesen schrecklichen Ort zu bringen?"

_Er hat Probleme mir zu trauen. Überrascht mich das?_

„Ich bin mir sicher Harry."

„Also warum bist du hier?"

„Um dich zu fragen, ob du mit mir kommen und bei mir leben willst."

„Wo lebst du?"

_Wo ich lebe? Hogwarts? Ja, Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause. Ich wäre nicht die erste Professorin mit einem Kind. Gut, keines davon hat im Schloss gelebt, aber davon ist ja auch keines Harry Potter gewesen!_

„Ich wohne in einem wunderschönen Schloss, weit weg von hier."

_Ich schaffe das, mit oder ohne Albus Hilfe._

„Bist du eine Königin? Wo ist deine Krone?"

Belustigt versicherte sie ihm, dass sie keine Königin, Prinzessin, oder ein anderes Mitglied einer königlichen Familie war.

„Warum wohnst du dann in einem Schloss?"

„Das Schloss ist eine Schule und ich unterrichte dort."

„Oh, ich mag die Schule nicht. Die Kinder sind gemein zu mir, weil ich eine Brille, Dudleys alte Kleidung trage und meine Haare strubbelig sind. Und sie nennen mich Blitzgesicht."

„Das ist eine Schule für ältere Kinder, du musst dort nicht hingehen, bevor du 11 bist. Ich verspreche dir, dass sich die anderen Kinder nicht über dich lustig machen, weil du Dudleys Kleidung _(Sie sind das Erste sein, worum ich mich kümmere)_ trägst. Das Gleiche gilt für deine Harre und Brille, dein Vater sah auch so aus!"

„Sie kannten meinen Dad?"

„Ich war seine Lehrerin."

„Also war er in dieser Schule?"

„Ja, genau wie deine Mutter."

„Du kanntest auch noch meine Mum?"

„Ja, Harry, du hast ihre Augen."

„Wie heißt diese Schule?"

„Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Was bedeutet Hexerei und Zauberei?"

„Das bedeutet, mein Lieber, dass diese Schule nur Hexen und Zauberer besuchen können."

Harry sprang auf und sah sich nervös im Zimmer um.

„Bist du eine Hexe?"

Als er diese Worte sagte, schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.

„Ja Harry, ich bin eine Hexe, so wie deine Mutter. Dein Vater war ein Zauberer."

An die Wand gepresst flüsterte er.

„Kannst du zaubern?"

Wieder bedeckte er mit den Händen seinen Mund. Minerva hob eine Augenbraue, unsicher, was sie von seiner Reaktion halten sollte."

„Ja. Möchtest du, dass ich es dir zeige?"

Harry nickte nur.

Minerva stand auf, verwandelte sich in die getigerte Katze, stolzierte ein wenig im Zimmer herum, erlaubte Harry sie zu streicheln und verwandelte sich wieder zurück.

Die andern drei standen auf der der Türschwelle. Sie wollten die Szene, die sich ihnen bot, nicht stören und sprachen deshalb in gedämpften Ton.

„Albus! Wer könnte besser für Harry sein, als Minerva?"

_Hör ihnen da drinnen einfach zu. Schütze sie. _Dachte Poppy

„Er braucht einen mächtigen Vormund, ich würde dich vorschlagen aber…na ja…du bist Schulleiter und so…"

_Albus? Ein Vater? Sich um ein Kind kümmern? Nie, er selbst noch viel zu sehr ein Kind, um auf **sich **aufzupassen! Außerdem hat er als Schulleiter viel zu viel zu tun. Und obwohl ich nicht an seiner Liebe für das Kind zweifele, Harry braucht Ausgeglichenheit, Struktur, Minerva. _

Albus hob bei Arabellas Kommentar die Augenbrauen.

„Und was hat das damit zu tun? Hältst du mich für einen unakkuraten Vormund für Harry?"

_Oh Merlin! In welche Situation hab ich mich nur reingebracht!?_

„Natürlich, du alter Dummkopf, ich halte dich nur für beschäftigt und abgesehen davon braucht er eine Mutter."

„Eine Mutter? Minerva eine Mutter? Ich weiß wie wichtig ihr der Junge ist, aber…"

_Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich höre, er kann nicht ernsthaft denken, dass Minerva eine unpassende Mutter ist!_

"Albus wie kannst du es wagen! Ich glaube, sie wäre eine großartige Mutter, du hast sie noch nicht mit Kindern gesehen, die keine Schüler sind. Sie ist eine hervorragende Tante und wird eine gute Mutter sein, genau das, was Harry jetzt braucht."

Poppy dagegen, konnte durch Albus Fassade sehen. _Er hat Angst davor, sie zu verlieren. Er ist neidisch auf einen Fünfjährigen und hat Angst, dass der ihm sie wegnimmt! Das ist es! Das muss es sein! Es gibt keine andere Erklärung, weil wir alle wissen, dass Minerva mehr als fähig dazu ist. Man muss nur zusehen, wenn sie mit Harry beschäftigt ist und man merkt wie sehr sie den Jungen liebt._

„Er braucht eine Familie, eine stabile Umgebung. Er braucht Hogwarts." Legte Poppy fest. Keiner der Zwei konnte etwas dagegen sagen.

„Das Kind hat schon viel zu viel durchgemacht…"

„Das habe ich verstanden, danke Arabella, dafür, dass du es noch einmal gesagt hast." Schnappte Albus „Vielleicht können die Bones ihn aufnehmen, oder sogar…"

Dieses Mal unterbrach ihn Poppy.

„Sei nicht töricht Albus, merkst du nicht, dass Minerva sich es schon in den Kopf gesetzt hat? Und wir alle wissen, was passiert, wenn Minerva sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

Alle drei Köpfe nickten in Einverständnis.

Poppy sagte.

„Albus, sie wird das hier mit oder ohne deine Hilfe machen. Ich weiß, dass sie aber deine Hilfe vorzieht, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde."

_Habe ich das, was ihr helfen könnte? Werweiß… Minerva hat, was man braucht, um ihn alleine aufzuziehen, aber will ich nicht helfen? Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee? _Dachte Albus.

„Aber ich muss von euch wissen, ob sie der Sache gewachsen ist. Und wir müssen uns etwas, für die Zeit, in der sie unterrichtet, überlegen."

„Albus! Was zu Teufel meinst du damit _etwas überlegen,_ du bist der SCHULLEITER! Warum bist du so dagegen?" Poppy hob eine Augenbraue.

_Das sollte interessant werden_ dachten beide Frauen.

„Nun, ähm… es ist nur…" _Denk alter Mann DENK! Sag etwas! Irgendwas!_ „…wird sie überhaupt genug Zeit haben?" _Ist das, das Einzige, was mir einfallen konnte?_

Ein Bisschen panisch sagte er „Ich meine ist es in Harrys Interesse? Wer wird während des Tages auf ihn aufpassen; wenn sie Unterricht hat?"

„Kleinigkeiten" murmelte Arabella.

Poppy antwortete trotzdem.

„Du."

_Ich? Was will sie sagen?_

_Er? Beim Barte Merlins, das sollte sie besser erklären._

„Du Albus. Er braucht eine Vaterfigur und ich glaube, du bist der Richtige dafür. Du kannst den Tag über bei ihm sein und dich deinen Schulleiterpflichten abends widmen. Minerva kann weiterhin unterrichten und sich abends um Harry kümmern. Mit anderen Problemen, kannst du dich an den Lehrkörper wenden."

_Ha, das hat ihm die Sprache verschlagen!_

_Was kann ich dagegen sagen?_

Bevor mehr gesagt werden konnte, ertönte ein Schrei und Sekunden später platzte ein panisches Kind durch die Tür und ließ drei komplett erstarrte Menschen zurück.

---

_Review?_


End file.
